Unconfessed Love
by Falling For Kames
Summary: Kendall is just now realizing that he is in love with his best friend since kindergarten, James. But, unknown to Kendall, James feels the same way. Will they confess, or keep to themselves?
1. The Beginning

At the Palm Woods

Kendall's POV:

Hi. My name's Kendall. Kendall Knight.

And I'm in love with my best friend, who's a guy.

He's beautiful, amazing, cool, attractive, _perfect._ He is James Diamond. A born star who will do nothing but succeed and prosper. And steal my heart. His eyes are a beautiful hazel color and he has amazing brown hair that he keeps perfect.

Anyway, I've know hive since Kindergarten but just now started liking him like _that. _

*_**FLASHBACK***_

Kendall sat at his small desk in Algebra, gazing up at idolly. He glanced at the desk beside him and slide his eyes up to the person sitting at it. James. His hair was being fiddled with my huge fingers, which were pushing it to one side and then to the other, deciding where it was before it fell in front of his eyes.

Suddenly, the brunette looked over at Kendall and smiled widely, his pearl white teeth sparkling. At that moment, Kendall froze. He never noticed how beautiful James' smile was, how amazingly inticing his hazel eyes were, and how perfectly his hair fell across his face,

Kendall quickly fell out of his trance, noticing James staring at him awkwardly, as Kendall had been staring at him the whole time he was zoned out. Kendall immediatly looked away awkwardly.

But he couldn't look away.

Every few minutes Kendall shot a glance at James and then looked away. It became a cycle: Stare for a few seconds, then looked away for about 2 minutes, and then back.

*_**Later in the Flashback**_*

(James)

James gathered his books and staggered to there their hotel room at the Palm Woods, 2J, and into Kendall's and his own shared room. He flung his bookbag down in the corner of the room. James threw himself on top of his bed face down, thinking. _What was up with Kendall today? _He then thought of his huge crush on the blonde haired, bright green eyed boy. But he would never have him, because he's dating Jo. James snorted loudly and shifted unhappily in bed.

Suddenly, Kendall stumbled into the room, exhausted. "Oh, hi, Kendall!" he greeted cheerily, slightly muffled with his face pressed against his bed comforter.

(Kendall)

Kendall awkwardly greeted James with a stuttered, "h-hi, J-James.."

_Damn, he's ho- no. I am NOT in love with James._

Kendall couldnt help but slide his gaze down to James' ass but instantly pried his eyes away awkwardly, looking off into the bathroom. "I'm gonna go down to the pool for a while.." he said and ran into the bathroom quickly, grabbing his swim trunks as he rushed in.

_God dammit Kendall. You're dating Jo, remember?_

Once he was done changing, Kendall flew out of the bathroom and to his dresser to get a shirt.

(James)

James chuckled a little as he noticed how fast Kendall was moving to leave, flipping over to get a better look at the blonde. "Slow down a little? If you wait a few minutes I'll come down there with you." he reasoned and grabbed his swim trunks, walking into the bathroom slowly before shutting the door gently. After getting undressed and slipping his trunks on, he kicked the door open while fidgeting with his hair. "You look hot now come on!" he heard Kendall moan. James smirked in excitement at Kendall. _He waited for me AND called me hot!_ James jogged out of the bathroom and over to Kendall, a huge smile traced across his lips. " 'm ready!"


	2. The Moan

**Hello, loves! I'm back. I fell off the grid for about a week there.. And so much thanks to my wonderful, beautiful, amazing followers and reviewers! Much love. Now for what you've been waiting for: CHAPTER 2 OF UNCONFESSED LOVE!**

*Kendall's POV*

Kendall stared at the brown haired beauty in front of him. He looked so hot shirtless! Kendall shook his head and turned towards the door, mumbling under his breath: "You're with Jo, you're with Jo, YOU ARE WITH JO!" He then sighed and flung the door open, jogging down the hallway to the elevator.

(sorry about kendall's short part.. x.x)

*_**James POV***_

James walked silently after Kendall, eyebrows furrowed in worry. "Is everything ok, Kendall?" he asked and soon realized he probably wouldn't get an answer.

James stepped into the elevator quietly, leaning against the arm rail slightly. He started fiddling with his hair angrily, as a strand of hair kept falling over his eyes. James moaned and looked over at Kendall, who was staring wide-eyed at him.

(so.. short..)

*_**Kendall's POV***_

Kendall gulped as James' moan echoed through his mind like a perfectly sung note. Eyes hooded and wide-eyed, Kendall stared off into space blank-minded.

After about 2 minutes of staring off into space, Kendall shook his head to get the moan out of his head and looked down at his feet. _What is wrong with me? _Kendall thought, horrified by the thoughts that had filled his mind after the moan.

(i'm so lazy.. hehe eue)

_***And here's James everybody!***_

James stared at Kendall with narrowed eyes for a moment, thinking, before the elevator door opened and they both stepped out quietly. "So, dude.. What's up?" he asked hesitantly before falling silent again. Kendall, for some odd reason, sped away towards the pool, not even bothering to answer, or let alone look back, at James.

(I don't even think I've wrote [a pov] that short…)

_***Kendall, honey, it's your turn so get your ass out here to do your POV!***_

Kendall raced off to a chair in the pool area and slammed his drink and snack (hehe) onto the small table beside it. Nodding to Camille as he passed by, he walking over to Jo, wrapping his arm around her awkwardly. He didn't think he could ever act cool around Jo after what he found out he had for his best friend.

In the corner of his eye he could see James sprawled out on a pool chair with his lime green shades on. He could couldn't help but pull his gaze down to his abs. _Mmm.. He's so ho- NO WHAT THE FUCK, KENDALL?! _Kendall thought, shaking his head. "Er.. Kenny?" Jo asked, waving a hand infront of his face. Kendall smiled awkwardly. "Yes, Joey?" he asked wincing at the look she gave him. "I asked you if you wanted to go see a movie tonight!" she snorted and got up. "But you weren't _listening!"_ she yelled and stomped off.

Kendall stared after Jo desperately. "Harsh, dude." he heard a deep voice bellow and he spun around to see James standing in front of him, he beautiful smile shining. Kendall smiled at him and got up. "Yeah.." he said and closed his eyes so he wouldn't look at James and his amazing, perfect, great, hot,- (KENNY YOUR RANTING AGAIN!) _abs.._

**Sorry It's a terrible stopping point but… I have reached past 2 pages of typing so…. WHATCHA GONNA DO? Review; that is what you are going to do. Love you! Oh and next chappy is comin up sooner so.. yeah. Till next time! Bye! 3**


	3. The Kiss

**Heya there loves! I told you I'd back soon. So… HAAAA! I love you guys so much.. almost as much as I love my troll boyfriend. Oh and by the way… I'M NOT WRITING ANOTHER CHAPPY/STORY UNTIL YOU REVIEW! Just felt the need to say that; but guess what? I realized after that last chappy that I can't stay away from you guys for too long. Anyway.. Here's chapter 3 for Unconfessed Love. **

_***Let's start out with… Jamie?***_

James stared at Kendall curiously. "Are you okay, Kenny?" he asked. "Are there something in your eyes?" he worried and with that Kendall slowly opened his eyes, revealing his beautiful bright green eyes. James and Kendall stared into each other's eyes, James completely mesmerized by how amazing Kendall's eyes shone in the sunlight; the way that his eyes reflected the bright sun; the way that they met James's eyes beautifully. _Wow.. it's like I'm having an orgasm.. just like in my dreams with Kendall…_

_(_pretty short, eh?_)_

_***I think it's Kendall's turn?***_

Kendall stared into James's chocolate eyes wide-eyed. He just wanted to kiss him right that moment… _but I can't. _Kendall sighed and looked away sadly. "I'll see you around.." he murmured and fast-walked over to his pool chair and raced back up to 2J.

Once he got all the way back into the room, he sighed and scurried into his and James's shared bedroom. He threw his stuff down and crawled onto James's bed, letting in James's beautiful scent.. with the mix of over-used Cuda products._ He smells so good…_ Kendall thought and realized how much of an erection he was getting thinking about the brunette beauty.

Kendall moaned as he dug his hand into the front of his jeans and fingered his hard-on. He moaned a lot louder as he came closer and closer to the edge. This was pure bliss..

(ahaha my banter ends with this random, awkward, smutty part.)

_***James! It's about to get awkward so get the hell out here to tell your part of the story!***_

James closed the door to the apartment quietly, mind on Kendall and his amazing bright green eyes. _I can't get my mind off of the- _James's thought was cut short by a loud groan. "Hello? Logie? Carlitos? _Kenny?_" James whispered and followed the moans and groans to his and Kendall's bedroom.

James gently and silently pushed the door open to Kendall with his hand buried in the front of his jeans on James's bed. After James was sure that Kendall was done, he walked in and stared at the hot lump that was Kendall on his bed. To any of the other guys he would say, '_If you're gonna do that, do it on your bed, not mine, ass wipe,' _but James couldn't say that to his secret love.

"Oh hey, Kenny.." James greeted awkwardly and smiled at Kendall, acting like he didn't even notice the remnants and hints of what he had just done. "So what're you up to?" he asked and sat down on the end of the bed, nearly melting in want and lust over that beautiful shocked face that was Kendall's.

(pretty long.. )

_***Kendall has a lot of explaining to do so let's just get it over with. Here he is.***_

Kendall stared at James with wide-eyes. "Er.. Uh.. N-nothing.. I-I am up to n-nothing." He stuttered and looked down at his lap. Still looking down at his lap, he spread his legs out in front of him to cover up the cum that was all over the bed.

(short. DO NOT HARASS!)

_***Jamie! There you are! Now come and do your friggin pov!***_

James stared longingly at the awkward blonde in front of him. He had an idea to cheer Kendall up a bit. _Maybe this'll work.._ he thought and smirked, shifting so that he was fully on the bed. _Here goes nothin'.._

James sat upright and scooted closer to Kendall. When he got where he wanted to be he flipped over and started to crawl from the bottom of the bed up to the blonde, slowly. Kendall wouldn't look up! James wasn't even sure if the blonde knew what he was doing! So James started to crawl on top of Kendall until they were nose to nose.

(hehe wait naow.)

_***Kendall LOOK UP!***_

Kendall stared into James's chocolate eyes wide-eyed. He was pretty sure that James was going to slap or punch, or _oh no.. He's going to sit on me! _Kendall braced for James to sit on him, scared.

Kendall opened his eyes a little to see that James was closer than he was before; his chocolate eyes never leaving his own green ones. Suddenly, James's lip were slowly brought to Kendall's in a deep, intimate kiss. Kendall's lips eventually recovered from the shock and started to move with James's lips. Kendall closed his eyes and let out a tiny moan. _Oh my god, this is perfect._

(look at me and my first intimate scene other than the eye one. :3 )

**And that's all for this chappy. The Next one will be up in a few hours or so. Love ya'll! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Bye. :3**


	4. The Confession

**Please don't be mad! I only said that I'd have the fourth chappy up yesterday because I thought I would have time to myself but I didn't. And I did change the rating; sorry about that. By the way, I have a good idea for another story and it shall be very, very smutty. Anyway, here goes chapter 4 of Unconfessed Love!**

**(this scene starts from the last one where they were kissing)**

_***James.. Pov.. NAOW.***_

James leaned against Kendall as the blonde moaned out James's name over and over again. He smiled against Kendall's lips and whispered, "That moaning is so hot, Ken.."

(short pov is short.)

_***Kendall.. save that moaning for your pov.***_

Kendall clinched the front of James's shirt and pulled him closer, moaning out the brunette's name again. He gently pushed way from James's for a second and stared into his chocolate brown eyes. "I love you, James.." he whispered and buried his head in the taller boy's shoulder in embarrassment._ Da fuq did I just say? _Kendall knew that what he said was true, but it was kind of soon.

(Pshhh.. long povs are so over-rated..)

_***smh.. James, James, James. pov***_

James, wide-eyed, slowly wrapped his arms around Kendall. "I.. I love you too, Ken." he murmured quietly and gently pulled the blonde into his lap. He brought his hands up to Kendall's blonde hair and stroked it, moaning softly in his ear.

Suddenly, he became aware of his and Kendall's erections, smirking a little and rubbing the front of Kendall's pants. Enjoying the gasping coming from Kendall, he kissed and sucked the blonde's neck.

(s.h.o.r.t.)

_***Kendall... Kendall.. KENDALL! POV!* **_

Kendall moaned and bit down on James's shirt, body twitching uncontrollably at the touch of James. He bit on his lower lip hard and stuffed both of his hands in the front of James's jeans, earning a loud pant and groan out of the brunette. "Unnggghhh.. J-J-James.. T-Take my p-pants off, unngghh!" Kendall moaned out and leaned his head back in bliss.

(hehe)

_***James, just unbutton his pants!***_

James wiggled under the touch on his erection and bit his bottom lip, nodding. He fiddled with the blonde's pants zipper until it slid down, undoing the buttons before slipping them off and running his fingers inside the edges of his boxers. James smirked up at Kendall and rubbed their erections together, moaning loudly and tugging at the front of the shorter boy's boxers.

(lololololol tiny pov)

_***Kendall POV...***_

Kendall yanked James's pants down and stared into the taller boy's eyes as he slowly pulled down his own boxers, losing eye contact with James as the brunette's gaze dropped down to his cock. They both blushed and Kendall yanked down James's boxers, dropping his gaze down to his erection.

Kendall rubbed James's dick and stared into the other boy's eyes, smirking at the hot expression on his face.

_***Jamie's pov!***_

James moaned loudly and jerked, eyes rolling to the back of his head. "AH-AH-AH UNGH!" he groaned loudly and tried to hold Kendall's gaze. "Ungh.. Ken.. Coming.." he moaned and his eyes widened as his cum spilled into Kendall's cupped hands.

When he was done, he smiled at Kendall and dipped his head down, catching the blonde boy's erection in his mouth. Dragging his teeth lightly over Kendall's cock, he earned a muffled scream, as the blonde was biting down on James's shirt. James sucked and licked until he heard a loud groan, "Jayy.. C-COMING!"

(mmmm smutty lol)

_***Kendall, if you can recover fast enough, do your POV!***_

Kendall gripped James's hair tightly as he cummed into the other boy's mouth. After a few seconds, James brought his head up and locked lips with the blonde, wrapping his arms around him tightly. He drew his tongue out and licked James's bottom lip, the brown haired boy's lips immediatly parting. Kendall felt James's tongue slide in his mouth and he bit down lightly on it, sucking it playfully.

Eventually, they both separated from the kiss, staring into each other's eyes lovingly. Looking away in embarrassment and blushing, Kendall gripped onto James's shirt tightly and closed his eyes.

_***James, Kendall, James, Kendall, James, Kendall, JAMES!***_

James smirked at the blonde boy and pressed closer to him. "Love you." he whispered and got out of bed, putting on boxers and sweatpants and glancing at Kendall. "Are you just going to stay in bed for the rest of the day?" he teased and passed him a pair of boxers.

_***Kendall. Don't be such a lazy ass and ANSWER JAMES!***_

Kendall smirked and shoved the boxers under the covers and onto his waist. "I'm coming, ass." he joked and got out of bed, walking over to James and grabbing his hand. _This is going to be the best day ever._

**So? What do you think, loves? I might end it here or keep going but.. idk. I'll at least START my other story. It'll be called "Hard Choice" probably. Well.. I guess this is goodbye- for now anyway. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! BYE! **


	5. The Start of Something New

**Ok, loves! Due to a request/suggestion from JamesxKendallxKames3, I am writing more for this story, meaning the other story, A Hard Choice, will be delayed. But it's fine, because I really like this story. So.. here goes nothin'! (See what I did there? Quoting James's thoughts? hehe..)**

_***Jay's pov.. OMG CALL HIM JAY, KENNY!.***_

James nudged Kendall encouragingly and smiled at him. "Come on, you'll have to do it eventually, anyway.." he murmured in his ear and grabbed his hand. "Well let's just wait for then!" Kendall said cheerfully, the expression on his face still an agitated smile. "Come _on, _Kenny! I'll walk you there.." he offered and stood up, gently pulling Kendall up. "I _said, _not now, Jamie." he semi-yelled and crossed his arms over his chest, sticking out his bottom lip in a pout.

James narrowed his eyes at Kendall; the blonde boy knew that James couldn't say no to the adorable pouty face he made when he didn't get something he wanted. In this case, he wasn't getting the brunnette to agree to let him use Jo as a cover for their secret relationship.

"_Fine._" James gave in, throwing his hands in the air. "But you're going to have to break up with her eventually, you know." the tall boy said and scanned the other boy. "I'm going to the pool now, so you can come down with me if you want." James offered and stomped frustratedly into their shared room, grabbing his swim trunks and changing quickly. The brunnette walked back out of the room and over to Kendall, the adorable pout still on his face but slowly turned into a smug grin as James stared at him, frustrated.

James could tell that Kendall was expecting a kiss. "Bye!" the pretty boy said after a couple seconds of James sending the blonde a challenging stare, walking out of the apartment with a smirk on his lips.

_***Kendall's pov.. :3 ***_

Kendall stared at the door for a second before turning his facial expression into a pout again. _No kissy for Kenny? _Kendall thought, slightly smirking as he remembered Carlos saying that a few months ago when both of them were left without dates for the movies.

Kendall quickly brought his mind back to Jo. "I can't break up with her.. I still like her a little... right?" he murmured, his eyes widening as he realized that he hadn't had any craving for her in the last few weeks. _Oh shit.._ _Maybe I _should _go end it.._ and with that he slowly stood up.

_But I don't have to right this second. _Kendall decided, a sly smirk tracing his lips as he remembered that James was down at the pool, and you know what that means? _ABS. _The blonde quickly jogged into his room, pretty much tripping into his swim trunks. Kendall dashed to the door quickly, slamming the apartment door behind him as he sprinted to the elevators.

_***Here's a little something different.. Jo, everybody!***_

Jo stepping out of her room to see Kendall about 10 feet in front of her, running for the elevators. "Kenny!" she called to him, the blonde coming to a stop and turning around to face her, an awkward smile on his face. Jo fast walked over to him and stared at him suspiously, before smiling and kissing him. "Hi.. Jo." Kendall murmured quietly, panting a little. _He's so adorable.._ Jo smiled and grabbed his hand. "Were you coming down to meet me?" she asked and led her tired boyfriend to the elevators.

_***Kendall, stop being so annoying about Jo doing a pov and do yours. And Jo, stop punching Jay!***_

Kendall smiled awkwardly at Jo, still slightly disgusted by the kiss she gave him. "Er.. Yeah!" he lied and stepped into the elevator, feeling uncomfortable as Jo pressed close to his side and squeezed his hand.

"Sorry about flipping out yesterday. I love you!" he heard Jo whisper in his ear. "I-I love you, too, babe.." Kendall lied and smiled at her awkwardly, fast-walking out of the elevator, leaving a confused Jo with wide-eyes in the elevator.

Kendall ran out to the pool, quickly jumping into the ice cold water. He swam down to the bottom of the ten-foot deep pool, hiding from Jo. Suddenly, he noticed a leg dangling above his head and James's familiar blue, orange, and red swim trunks. Quickly, he pulled the long leg, seeing James's face dip down into the water. Kendall made a distressed moan and pulled James's leg again, the brunnette lowering himself so they were nose to nose.

_***Mocking Jay! lol.. here's Jamie's pov***_

James stared at Kendall's distressed face for second before the blonde pointed upward. The brunnette got the jibe that he was hiding from someone and quickly dove upward until his head was above the surface of the water, scanning the pool area for someone that could possibly be looking for the blonde. He quickly spotted Jo looking around the pool area angrily before stomping back inside the building.

James stuck his head under water and made a thumbs up sign, Kendall's head popping up seconds later gasping for a breath. The tall boy rubbed the blonde's back and smirked at him, making a kissy face before diving back under water.

_***Kenny!***_

Kendall followed James underwater, both of them quickly reaching the bottom. Both boys stared into each other's eyes, bright green meeting chocolate brown. The blonde leaned in, hoping for the brunnette to kiss him, because kissing underwater is so classic, but hot at the same time. After a few seconds, James's eyes filled with mischief and he turned away, starting to swim away.

But Kendall was prepared, so he threw an arm out and grabbed James, violently pulling him into a kiss. Once they pulled away, Kendall turned and swam away, leaving James staring after him.

_***Jamie, Jamie, Jamie.. You musn't deny Kenny a kiss.. smh, smh.***_

James stared after Kendall, smirking as he followed him to the surface. _Forced kisses don't count,_ he thought as he pulled himself out of the pool and over to his pool chair.

-later that day-

James ran his hands through Kendall's hair as the blonde had his head in the taller boy's lap. "How do I tell her?" Kendall bursted out, obviously stressed out of his mind. The brunnette was caught off-guard by the question and started thinking. "Just.. tell her you found someone else? Or that you're too stressed to have a girlfriend right now.." James suggested and sat up. "Do you want to go now?" he asked and grabbed Kendall's hand.

_***Kendall? you there Kenny?***_

Kendall sighed and sat up, slowly nodding and standing up. James stared into his eyes for a second before leading him to the door silently. Kendall stared at the door before kissing James and walking out, closing the door gently behind him. He made his way down about 5 doors, grateful that he didn't have to ride the elevator to a different floor. The distressed blonde knocked on the door quietly, stuffing both of his hands into his pockets.

On the other side of the door, he heard voices, so he leaned against the door and pressed his ear gently to the wood. "Go watch tv." he recognized Jo's voice. "What if I don't want to?" _Jett? _"Go. Watch. TV. Jett. Or go wait on the bed or something." Kendall heard Jo order.

Suddenly the door was flung open and Kendall went flying face down onto the rug in Jo's apartment room. Kendall quickly stood up and stared angrily at Jo.

_***Jo.. Just stop threatening James with the gun and do your pov.***_

Jo smiled at her boyfriend at the door and leaned in for a kiss. After waiting a few seconds, she pulled away and stared at Kendall's agitated smile, confused. "What's wrong, honey?" she asked and stepped towards him, earning a step back from Kendall.

_***Kendall, KICK HER ASS.***_

Kendall stepped past Jo into her room, starting to look for Jett. "Where is he? Where's Jett?" he snarled and looked around. "What are you talking about?" Jo asked, acting innocently and confused. "I heard him." Kendall spat and opened the door into Jo's bedroom, instantly freezing and wincing at a naked Jett on her bed.

Kendall shook his head and exited the apartment room, yelling after him, "We're done, Jo!" The angry blonde ignored the protests from his.. ex-girlfriend and stomped into his apartment room (James left the door open).

_***James.. pov..***_

James stared at Kendall, a smirk tracing his lips. "That was hot, babe." he whispered in the steaming-mad blonde's ear. With that, Kendall brightened up a little then became sad again. "I can't believe she betrayed me.." Kendall whispered and fell into a warn embrace from James. "It'll be ok." he whispered in the sad boy's ear and kissed his hair. "I know.." Kendall's muffled reply came.

"Now, I have one question for you, Kendall." James whispered and pulled away from Kendall a little. "What's that?" the other boy's bright green eyes pulled up to James's chocolate ones. "Kendall Knight, will you give me the honor of going out with me?" James asked, smirking as Kendall nodded. "I love you." the brunette admitted for the first time as he pulled him into a hug again. "I love you too, James." Kendall murmured and squeezed James tightly. _Forever._

**Awwwwww! I'm such a mushy-mushy person. *shoots everyone suddenly with AK-47s* JUST KIDDING; I'M THE MOST HATEFUL PERSON EVER! MWAHAHAHAHAAHAHA. I love you guys. R&R please! lol**


	6. The Desperation

**I'm sorry, loves! Don't be mad. Pweeeaaassseee? Eh... Whatever. Anyways, I am continuing this story for a while until I get bored with it so.. lol. Don't be angry if this chappy is sucky 'cuz I feel like death. My whole boby is throbbing from teh sickness that crept up on me this morning at around 2 a.m. and kept me up ALL NIGHT. I'm pretty sure I look like death too but I'm not sure, as I'm too DEAD to get up and limp over to the fucking mirror so.. yeah. Here's chapter -sniffs- 6 of Un- -dies- -confessed Love.**

_***I think I'll change it up a bit and do Jo.***_

Jo stared desperately at the door of 2J. She had had her ear to the door, listening in on James' and _her _Kendall's conversation. _"Wh-wh-what?!" _she accidentally screamed and covered her mouth in astonishment. _James, the player- __**GIRL **_**LOVER- **_just asked __**my **__Kendall out? Oh hell-to-the-no. _she furrowed her eyebrows in anger and slammed herself against the door, rambling loudly about how Kendall was hers. "OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" she yelled and kicked the door, whimpering as her toe popped loudly.

Jo quickly recovered and banged on the door, half-angrily, half-desperately. "Come _**on**_, Kendall!" she screamed, her eyes staring to water. "_Please."_ she begged and fell on her knees in front of the door.

_***Kendall.. I guess,***_

Kendall stared at the door before slipping away from James and resting his hand on the ice-cold handle. _Should I? _he pulled his hand away for a second before retrieving a firm and determined expression. _Of __**course **__I should, so I can tell her I love James now, not __**her **__ugly, stupid, unloving, betraying ass. _And with that the golden haired boy opened the door, only to melt in pity at a crying, desperate, _cheating _Jo. "Oh hello, _Jo."_ he snarled in a half-bored tone.

Kendall stared into her pleading blue (i think they are blue.. if not, i will make her have blue eyes hehe) eyes and grunted. "What do you want?" he hissed and felt a warm hand clutch his shoulder. Both blondes looked over Kendall's shoulder to see James with a blank, yet supportive (for Kendall) expression. "Hey Jay." Kendall purred and attached himself to his boyfriend.

_***Jo.***_

Jo's heart broke at the sight in front of her as she slowly wobbled on her feet as she was standing up. "Don't you still love me, Kenny?" she cried and ignored the angry look from James. "No. You were cheating on me with _Jett_, you fucking bitch!" Kendall bursted and narrowed his eyes in anger and sadness. "And.. And I love James now.. so.. so die, bitch." He hissed and started to cry a little.

"No.. Baby… You don't m-m-mean those awful th-things.. You still love me." Jo supported and wrapped her arms around Kendall. At that, she smirked a little as James snarled and stomped away angrily.

_***James' pov***_

James stared at the two for a second before stomping away furiously. _This.. This is just too much to process.. _The steaming brunette thought and stomped back to his and Kendall's shared room.

(I know this is short but.. ;3;)

_***Kendall's POFV. (PointOfFuckingView)***_

Kendall threw the other blonde girl to the ground and slammed the door in her face before sprinting after James. "Jamie? Oh there you are." The blonde murmured and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "D-do y-y-you still l-love her, K-kenny?" James sobbed and gripped the other boy's shirt.

"Of course the fuck not. Why would I like a _**bitch **_who cheated on me?" Kendall whispered and rubbed the brunette's back encouragingly. He continued rubbing worriedly as he received no answer from the sobbing boy. "James," he said firmly and pulled away so that he stared at the brunette's closed eyelids. "I love you and only you, okay? Not some fucking bitch that thinks her boyfriend is a retard, even though he slightly is, but not _entirely _retarded. I. LOVE. YOU. DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND ME?!" he hissed, but stared at his boyfriend with soft eyes.

_***Blue JAY Way! LOL Jay's pov.***_

James grinned a little and nodded at his boyfriend frantically, wrapping his arms around Kendall and locking gazes with the blonde. "You know, Kenny.. Are so fucking sexy when you cuss." He whispered and smiled, rubbing the tears sliding down his cheeks on Kendall's plaid shirt. "Well you're sexy all the time." Kendall whispered and hesitantly leaned in for a kiss.

James greedily devoured Kendall's lips, stunning the blonde under him for a moment before he felt the kiss being returned.

_***Kennehhhhhhhh's pov***_

But it wasn't exactly qualified as kiss. Not when James was basically gnawing on Kendall's face.

It wasn't that James was a bad kisser- actually, Kendall as really, _**really **_enjoying it- but the smaller boy was writhing for air.

Kendall moaned loudly and immediately James pulled away with dark, almost black, hazel eyes- which were darkened in lust. "Do that again." James ordered and Kendall grinned, moaning, but sprinted out of the room as James dove toward the hysterical blonde. "Hehe, take dat!" the blonde yelled playfully and opened the door, only to fall on his face as he raced out of 2J.

"What the..?" Kendall groaned as he started to lift himself up. He stared at the crying blonde girl curled up in a ball beside him. "Jo…? Why are you still out here?" he groaned more in confusion than anger.

_***Jo. Stop crying and LEAVE. ***_

Jo stared at the floor for a moment before painfully lifting her head to stare at Kendall. "Please take me back, Kenny.. _**Please."**_ She sobbed and grasped onto him, not wanting to let go. Kendall gently pushed her off and stood up, staring down at her with bright green eyes that narrowed in anger, sympathy, and dismay. "I'm sorry Jo. I can't. I won't. I love James now; not you. Just go enjoy your time with _**Jett,**_" the blonde spoke with hatred as he went on, "and his fucking dick. _**Move on."**_ The last words rang through her ears unforgettably as Kendall raced away from James playfully. _How can he not care about me? How can he not get how I __**can't **__move on? _She thought as she stood up, watching James' and Kendall's connected figure as they kissed a few yards down the hallway. _And I __**will**_ _get my fucking sweet, __**sweet**__revenge on that fucking brown haired, stupid, Kendall-stealing James. He __**will**__ pay._

**So? What'd you think? I actually started to feel batter as I had my mind off of my sickness. But now it's all coming back to me: I WILL DIE. Lol. Love ya'll! OH AND PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. The Beginning of War

** Hello, loves! I'm actually feeling worse today. If that's possible. ;3; Anyway... JAMESXKENDALLXKAMES3 IS THE BEST! She/he (lol) has reviewed every chapter I've posted on this story so... yeah. :D I love all of my reviewers, but I haven't got a review from someone different since the 3rd or 4th chappy. Btw, I want to give some shout-outs to some great Kames writers. Kamesplus16, (our one and only) JamesxKendallxKames3, and my favorite, LOVEANDHEARTZ! Love and Heartz has written like 46-47 stories and all of them are AMAZING! So finally, here is *dramatic music starts playing* chapter 7 of Unconfessed Love!**

_***No one's' pov***_

James pounced on top of Kendall and giggled as he laid down on top of him. "MEOW!" James purred in Kendall's ear and twirled his fingers in the blonde's hair. "_ehhhh.. James get off.." _the smaller boy groaned and kicked the brunette off of the bed.

"Is that any way to treat your _boyfriend,_ Kenny?" James pouted and sat up, staring angrily at Kendall. "When he's being annoying, yes." came the muffled reply and the blonde flipped over to open his eyes to his pouting boyfriend, reaching out a finger and poking James' nose.

As he closed his eyes again, Kendall heard stomping and an angry 'Whatever,' come from the door. As the door slammed shut, the blonde's eyes flipped open and he stared at the wall on the opposite side of the room. "Well that esculated quickly." he murmured and rolled out of bed, jogging after James. "Eh, Jay! Yo!" he called as he jumped onto James' back, making the taller boy tumble down to the floor. "Payback is so, _**so **_sweet, isn't it?" Kendall joked and kissed the other boy's cheek before popping up and striding to the kitchen.

_***Jay's FIRST PERSON pov.***_

I stared after my boyfriend for a second before smiling and curling into a ball and hugging the floor.

After about 15 minutes of laying on the floor for no particular reason, I felt a dead weight fall on top of me and my eyes shot wide open. "What the fuck, Ken?!" I huffed and clawed at the floor. Suddenly, a certain blonde's head popped up beside me and I smiled, standing up quickly and running out of the door. After about 10 seconds of fast-walking down the hall, I was greeted by an angry Jo. "Er.. Oh hey, Jo..."

_***Jo's 1st person pov, please.***_

I stared at James with narrowed eyes, hands on my jutted out hips. "Yeah, _**hey, James.**_" I hissed and punched his shoulder. "Just because Kendall loves me instead of you doesn't mean that you can just be angry at me." James mumbled and I scoffed. "He doesn't love you!" I yelled and slapped him.

(sorry it's short but.. -makes up stupid ass excuse-)

_***Kendall's 1st person***_

I slowly made my way to the apartment door, peaking my head through a little. _**SLAP! **_The sound echoed through the hallways as I watched Jo slap my boyfriend. "_**WHAT THE HELL, JO?!"**_ I yelled as I hurled myself to the two fighting teens. After kissing James' cheek and wrapping both of my arms around my boyfriend, I turned to my seathing ex-girlfriend.

"Oh, come on, Kenny." Jo whispered desperately, stepping closer. I bit back a scowl. "Don't you remember all of those times you an I fucked? How _**amazing **_it was?" she murmured as she glanced at my growling boyfriend. "You don't want to do that with the _**faggy **_James, do you?" she whispered as I clinched my teeth in anger. "'Cuz _**gays are fags." **__Gays are fags.. Gays are fags.. Gays are fags? GAYS ARE FAGS?! _I thought furiously and let go of James, feeling him jump and whimper desperately. "_**GAYS ARE FUCKING FAGS?!"**_ I yelled and threw the hard punch I could muster up, making Jo writh to the ground, and turned on my heel, grabbing James' hand and stomping of furiously to the room.

**OOOOOOOOOH! Didn't see dat comin', did ya'? nope. Sorry it's so short ;3;... I just am SOOOOO sick right now. Please, Please, please review and pm requests you have. Thanks! 3 **


	8. The Mistake

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated lately... x.x And Bradleya****...**** Jus****...**** Read and don't judge, Kay? Thanks. Anyway, I found another AMAZING KAMES story by Moonbeam-987. It's called "The Sunrise Reflected in your Eyes," I think. Here's a new chapter of "Unconfessed Love"!**

As my boyfriend and I entered our shared room without a word being said after what just happened in the hallway, I couldn't help but feel bad. _Maybe I could've just ignored her__..._My eyes hardened as I remembered why I had punched her. _She hurt _my_ Jamie. Of_ course _I should've punched her._

I felt a tug on my arm and I looked down at my bed to see my [hot] boyfriend laying there. "Well it looks like you forgot about what just happened." I murmured and climbed onto the bed beside him. Ignoring what I said, my boyfriend bit his bottom lip and roamed his eyes up and down my body. Blushing a little, I looked away, saying quietly, "We need to figure out what we're going to do about Jo, Jay..."

"I think you took care of her." James murmured and scooted closer to me, eyeing me with dark hazel orbs. I was feeling more and more uncomfortable as he stared. It's really hard to solve a problem when he was looking at me like that.

"James... She's stubborn… She's not going to give up easily." I remarked and shot out of bed as he had attached his mouth to my neck. James stared at me angrily for a second before climbing out of bed and setting his hands on his hips, which made him look so adorable. "Maybe we should just go talk to her…" I suggested and James smirked, pouncing on me. Over heavy breathing and between each sloppy kiss (lol), I heard a, "Maybe later."

I was really getting to be a pain in the ass. I know I was doing this all for Kendall, but it was getting ridiculous. I flipped my blonde hair and held a large bag of ice to my face where Kendall punched me. _This is all James fault... He's messing with Kenny's head!_ I smiled at my reflection in the mirror before sighing. _He didn't punch me on purpose. He still _wants _me. _

Sliding my eyes to the picture in the corner of my mirror, I smiled. It was a cute picture of Kendall from their first date smiling his adorable, cheesy smile. Pulling the picture out from the mirror, I pressed my lips to it, taking in the faint scent of my ex-boyfriend. _I have to keep fighting for him. _I thought determinedly and stood up. _I'm gonna go talk to him and set things straight__.__ Set _him _straight. _I smirked a little at my joke. _Straight… Oh, gay banter… You never fail. _After reveling in my hilarious joke (lol), I stomped out of my apartment room and to Kendall's room. I turned the knob on his door, not really expecting it to open, but then, to my surprise, opened and I stumbled inside.

After a second of standing still, waiting for a sound, I heard a small groan from the direction I remembered being where Kendall's room was. Following the sound, I made it to the room. A low, barely audible groan emitted from the room and my stomach clenched. _James? _I slowly pushed the door open and gasped loudly. (Bradleya, this is going to be hilarious for you.) Both Kendall and James were naked and sprawled out on the bed, clearly indulged in a full-on make-out session. "Wh…W- James? _Kendall?"_ she stuttered and both teens froze. "J-Jo?!" _

I stuttered a little and glanced at James before looking back at Jo, quickly grabbing my clothes. "What the hell are you doing in our apartment, _Jo_?!" I yelled before quickly sliding boxers on and throwing James another look. Jo was still standing in the same place looking like an idiot by the time I had gotten on a shirt and pants, and made my way over to her. "How did you even get in here?" I asked loudly, more furious than confused.

Pushing the blonde closer to the door, I murmured profanities under my breath angrily. Suddenly, Jo turned and slammed her lips against mine, fisting my red and black plaid in her hands. I made a high pitch squealing sound and kicked out my legs to get her off. Failing, she threw us onto the couch and continued devouring my face.

In my peripheral vision, I could see a shuddering figure and I heard a terrified, hurt gasp. Kicking Jo and successfully getting away from her, I ran after James' retreating figure. "W-wait! J-J-Jamie!" I screamed through the locked door that James was on the other side of. "It wasn't what it looked like!"

I stared at my desperate ex-boyfriend before standing up and making my way towards the door guiltily. _I guess I should tell James the truth…_ My eyes hardened in anger and I shook my head. _He deserves it… but I guess I could tell the truth for Kendall's sake. Not now though. Let's just see how this goes…_ I smirked a little as I made my back to my apartment room, hearing yelling going on between the two teens.

2 minutes later…

Kendall looked like shit. He was laying on their orange "L" shape couch sobbing loudly and whispering James name every few seconds and murmuring "I'm so, so sorry, James… Please!" A soap opera played on the screen of the television while the boy wrapped in blankets and sobbing had used tissues crowded around him.

James walked out of their shared room with a curious look on his face. "Well, that escalated quickly." He said loudly and all of Kendall's attention shot to the brunette. "You know, Ken, I told like 1 minute ago that Jo texted me and said that she kissed _you._" He murmured and sat down beside his blonde boyfriend. "Now can we watch something other than soap operas?" he giggled and Kendall just continued staring at his boyfriend in shock before a "not bad" look accented his features and he leaned against James.

**So? What do you think? I know, it's kinda bad… :/ OMG BIG TIME SURPRISE WAS ON LAST NIGHT! I wasn't able to watch it though.. So I'm gonna watch at 9:30 this morning when it plays again. By the way, is that episode the beginning of season 3? I hope so, 'cuz I loved to watch it in the mornings last year before I went to school and I miss it! Anyway, JamesxKendallxKames3, can we maybe write A Hard Choice together? Or can you help me? I'm having trouble writing it and if you oblige, I will tell you some of my plans for the story. By the way, please continues your story Bad Teacher, because it looks like it'll be pretty funny. You should leave a review, JamesxKendallxKames3, like you always do, or a pm with your answer to my offer. Thanks!**


End file.
